Butterfly
by xprisonicfairytalex
Summary: Little Naruto has always been alone, but luckily our young hero Sasuke is here to show him the love he so desperately needed. Sasunaru.Inspired by A Gentle Promise


Butterfly

(If anyone gets confused in the beginning, I'm so sorry;)

"When we get older, we can live together!" "Really?" "Yeah of course, I'll pay for all the bills and things!" "Can you, Sasuke?" "Yeah!" Besides, I'm the one that'll take care of you." We can do it, I promise.." "…Sasuke.." "Hey..are you crying again?" "…He-he.." "Wha—Oof!!" "Hey I thought I said no more tackling!" "Heh, thanks Sasuke!" "…No problem." "But…will we be able to meet again?" "Yes of course, Naruto" "Oh..you say that but.." "Hey, look at me." "Hnh?" "I could never ever leave you cause, cause I really love you Naruto!" "And I wanna be by your side always!" "..Sasuke…" "Here, give me your hand."

"Huh? Why-" "See? I wanna _marry_ you, cause my mom and dad say that if you get married, you'll get to stay with that person always, and I wanna stay with you.." "...Naruto? "Naruto..don't cry..oh you don't..wanna get married?" "No, I really wanna get married to you-" "You don't like the ring?" "Heh, I love it Sasuke, thank you..it's just..well I've never really been shown this kinda love and things, it's just overwhelming really." "Then get used to it cause you deserve to be happy and I want you to be happy so I wanna stay with you to see you laugh, to see you smile, everything. "Oh Sasuke.." "So, is our marrying a yes ?" "Yes, yes!"

"Thank you. Uh-oh, it's late, my parents'll get made at me. I'm sorry I can't stay longer. "Oh..well it's fine.." "No it's not, not when I can see right through that smile of yours." "I know! I'll come visit you tonight." "Eh..?" "Yeah, I'll come some time in the night, 'k? Will you you be awake that long?" "Well umm..my orphanage has a bedtime of 9PM though." "Then I'll sneak in around say..12." "12?" "Yeah ! That okay? Cause there's something I wanna show you." "Uhm, I, yes, that's okay." "Ok! Bye Naruto!" "Oh..bye Sasuke.."

12 AM----

The hopeful boy gazed up into the night sky, the moon's milky-white aura sending chills down his spine. He lowered his eyes in pain. '_Sasuke's not coming, is he? I knew it, no matter what people say, I'm__ always__ alone..'_the blonde thought sadly as he gave his ring a soft kiss. _'Sasuke..' _Seconds later, a tap-tap-tap was heard on the window near the bed, the boy crawled towards the window in anticipation of this noisemaker to be revealed as his precious Sasuke. The figure crouched and mouthed the word _"Naruto." _The blonde's eyes lit up. '_Sasuke!_' he opened the window in hast so that he could greet his new husband. The other held Naruto in his arms, his own happiness clearly visible on his face. "Sasuke, you came! Thank you." The other boy smile and gave Naruto a small kiss on his cute, little nose. The mini-intruder quickly looked out the window then turned to his friend. "Ok, let's go, you need to bring anything?" "No." "Okay then!" the little Sam Fisher beamed.

Sasuke helped his friend out the window and held his hand in part guidance, part love which in turn made the shy blonde blush slightly. Many turns and laughs later, the two finally arrived at Nishidate Lake, the moon casting its ghostly shadow all across the still water. It all seemed so perfect, so beautiful, so quiet and the one you love right by your side. The little blonde gasped softly. "Sasuke, it's absolutely beautiful..." "I know.." the other whispered. A few calming moments passed and small whimpers could be heard from the tearful boy. "Naruto, you're crying again.." Sa-suke, _hic_, I'm sorry, it's just, _hic_, no one has ever, I mean,_hic_,I've never seen anything so, hic, wonderful. Thank,_hic_,you.."

The dark haired boy looked at the other, stunned and happy by his words. "Naruto.." the boy reached up and wiped the tears of his friend and held him close to his chest, gently stroking his fine hair and letting him cry quietly into his chest.

Sasuke pressed the other tightly into his chest and kept him secure so that he would hear the words that he had to say. "Naruto, I love you.." he whispered in the teary eyed blonde's ear. In the silence, the soft crying subsided as Naruto looked into to Sasuke's sincere eyes, Naruto's clearly red and puffy. "I..love you, too." he confessed. The other boy smiled and gave the bashful Naruto a kiss on his nose. A small smile appeared on his face. Surely a little kiss on the nose would do, right? In their case apparently not . Sasuke tilted his chin up and stared into his eyes, he inched closer to the blonde's lips and soon graced their presence with his own. Their hands intertwined, eyes closed and lips against one another. Naruto was first to pull away from the sweet kiss. Sasuke smiled, despite the fact that he wished the kiss last longer than he expected. But instead he kept the other safely tucked away in his arms.

"Sasuke, can we do this again sometime?" the blonde spoke quietly. The other closed his eyes and caressed the boy's hair. "Of course we can Naruto, we stay together forever, remember?" he explained as he revealed the ring he gave to his treasured Naruto. "You promise?" he teased. "Yes." Sasuke replied gently as he kissed the other's cheek. "But for now.." he started, "Let's stay just like this.."

'_..Inside those arms I find the rest I so desperately needed. Inside those arms I found the love I so desperately needed. Inside those arms I find the warmth I so desperately needed. Inside those arms I find what I always needed.._

_You...' _

_**Butterfly End**_


End file.
